Stereoscopic, or stereo, 3D displays enhance the perception of images presented on a 2D screen by presenting different images to each eye of the viewer. The viewer's visual system fuses these disparate images in such a way as to create a sensation of depth. To create 3D effects, conventional approaches have used eyewear to determine which image data goes to the left or right eye. Conventional approaches may be applied to both cinema and direct-view display systems.